Touch of a Madman
by Smileystuff
Summary: Morairty's back and it seems that Sherlock isn't the only one who thinks Molly is the one that matters most meaning Sherlock has to keep a close eye on her, in 221b's spare bedroom.
1. Prologue

The Touch of a Madman

_Wow, what is this? My first proper multi-fic that isn't Interruptions! *gasp* Well yes, I have decided to make a larger fic with Morairty, even if it isn't the most original idea in the world I still want to give it a try._

Prologue

Morairty's back and his reappearance has affected everyone.

It saved Sherlock's live but in the worst way possible, of course he was thrilled at the fact that it was a case! One he hadn't had in months! But at the same time he was frustrated and afraid, frustrated at how he didn't see that Morarity had faked his death, just as he had, if front of his very own eyes! And afraid because, well, it was the man who'd brought the whole of London and, more terrifyingly, Sherlock Holmes, to their knees.

The Watson's were just as afraid, they had a baby on the way and it was obvious that the two of them would immediately have targets on their backs, being two of Sherlock's closest friends. Mycroft had, almost on the spot, offered them a safe house, to which they accepted gratefully. John wishing his best friend luck before leaving in a black car with his wife.

Lestrade and his officers were on overdrive! As soon as Greg had seen the repeating video that was being broadcasted on every screen he drafted back to the yard, the whole place in chaos. They were all trying to track the signal and shut it down, but whenever they got close to doing it their computers would black out before showing the same image as on the tv screens.

But Molly.. Molly was the worst off. She'd be having a nice day off, lying on her sofa, Toby asleep on her chest as she petted him, watching her tellie when the image got fuzzy and the sound got distorted. Annoyed, she sat up, Toby scattering at his sudden awakening, she reached over to grab her remote, to turn it off, when the fuzz of noise started to form words, gradually. First there was 'Did' soon followed by 'You' and 'Miss Me?' Confused, she lifted her head to stare back at her screen. Molly screamed, Jim's face staring back at her.

There was a knock at the door, a very urgent one. Molly paused, afraid to answer.

"Molly, it's me. Open the door," came Sherlock's voice from the other side of the door.

She let out a breath of relief and opened the door, revealing a breathless looking Sherlock.

"Morairty's after you, you need to come with me."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Hey! I'm back with another chapter for this! I hope you enjoy it and if there's any spelling mistakes I'm sorry, I wrote this in the car._

* * *

"Where are we going?" Molly asked as she was dragged into a black car.

"Don't worry Mycroft's men will have your belongings delivered," Sherlock told her, ignoring her question.

"But where are we going?" she tried again.

"You'll be safe there from him, I promise."

"But where are we going, Sherlock?" Molly asked for the last time, it more a demand.

He looked at her as if the answer was clear. "221 Baker Street, isn't that obvious?" he told her, rolling his eyes.

Her eyes widened. "What? Sherlock, your taking me to the one location that Jim knows better than my own flat?! Are you insane?!"

"Molly, I think we both know the answer to that question," he mumbled, rolling his eyes once more, "And currently 221b is the safest location in England. You'll be under the protection of me and the British government."

"Well maybe so but.. Em.." Molly was suddenly trying to think of a reason not to go to Baker Street, really not wanting to live with the man she never really stopped loving, especially after just getting out of a relationship with Tom.

"Molly were are both grown adults, I'm sure we can share a flat together," he scoffed, practically reading her mind, "Besides, I stayed with you a few days after the fall and we were fine then."

Molly hesitated for a moment.

"It's the safest place for you, Molly," Sherlock said, his voice suddenly soft as they pulled out in front of 221.

She nodded after a second of thinking, deciding he was right, before leaving the car with him. Being taken into the flat quickly.

The less Morairty knew about her 'safe house' the better.

* * *

John's old room was quite empty since the army doctor had moved out, just having left the simple things such as the bed, the wardrobe, a bedside table and a simple small desk beside the window, more of a table really.

Molly had been left in the flat alone, Sherlock having gone out to deal with Mycroft about something he didn't specify, she guessed that it was about Morairty. But you didn't need to be consulting detective to know that it was obviously about that.

She had decided to stay in the spare bedroom, staring at the wall as she thought about what had happened in the last hour. She'd seen her dead ex psychopath on the tv, she'd been taken from her home and dumped in Baker Street, and she was now living with Sherlock.

Molly chuckled at the situation she'd gotten herself in, sounding slightly mad as she did so. She didn't even have any pyjamas.

She supposed she'd have to trust Mycroft to bring her stuff tomorrow, and her cat. If Sherlock even liked cats, maybe he'd put Toby in a kennel. She hoped not.

Molly sighed, lying down on the bed and snuggling down atop of the covers, not bothering to strip herself of her clothes, and closed her eyes. Soon drifting off into a relaxing, worry-free sleep.

If only she knew that there was most definitely more than Sherlock and his brother watching her.

* * *

"Brother we need to talk about this," Mycroft told his brother as he entered the room, holding his signature umbrella in his hands.

"What?" Sherlock replied, pretending he didn't know what he was on about.

"Little brother, you know exactly what," Mycroft sighed.

He avoided the subject, instead trying to change the talk to something else. "How's the Watson's? Have they settled down yet?"

"_Sherlock_."

"Any more news about the Morairty? Anything I shou-"

"Sherlock!" he cut off his brother, impatiently tapping his foot, "You know I called you over here to discuss Miss. Hoop-"

"Dr. Hooper."

"-Dr. Hooper living in your flat."

"What about it?" Sherlock asked, taking out one of his cigarettes and lighting it.

"You know I could locate her to one of my safe houses," Mycroft stated.

"Not safe enough," he said simply taking a long drag of the fag. "She's got a large target on her back, she needs my protection."

Mycroft scoffed, "So it was safe enough for the Watson's but not for Miss-."

"Doctor."

"-Doctor Hooper."

"I do not have a crush on Molly," Sherlock stated, glaring at his brother.

"I didn't say that," he replied.

"But you were implying it."

Mycroft chuckled lightly before going to leave.

"Do stay off the cakes, brother dear," came a sarcastic comment from Sherlock, causing Mycroft to smirk and turn to look back at Sherlock.

"Only if you stay off your Pathologist, little brother."

And with that, Mycroft was gone, leaving Sherlock to sulk about not having the last laugh for once.

* * *

_"She's at Baker Street, Jim, and from what I've seen she's not leaving any time soon.."_

_"Good. That makes this plan much easier."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Hey I'm baackk! Let's see what happens to our cuties in this chapter then!_

-0-0-

"Molly! What's this bloody cat doing in my room?!" There came a annoyed call from Sherlock's room, making Molly look up from the paper she'd been reading.

She'd gotten settled in the flat, still not exactly comfortable but she was used to it. Sherlock wasn't inthe flat half the time anyway, giving Molly a lot of time in the flat alone, which was much better than having to put up with the consulting detective. However, of course, Molly wasn't aloud to leave the apartment, as she needed to be kept within sight at all times, which also meant she couldn't go to work.

"Oh Toby! What did I say about Sherlock's room!" Molly exclaimed, jumping out of her seat to help Sherlock with her cat.

"It was on my bed when I walked in and now it's under it! I can't get it to get out!" Sherlock grumbled, down on his knees to try and get the cat.

"_He_ is not an it, Sherlock!" She told him, getting down on her knees as well, trying to lure her kitty out, "You probably scared him with your shouting."

"Well I don't see how it seem to be obsessed with my room!" He growled, almost managing to grab the cat but it scratching him instead, "Ahh! The bugger scratched me! It's bleeding!"

Molly rolled her eyes, continuing on her mission to lure Toby, "Oh come on! You've been shot before I'm sure you can handle a little cat scratch.. That's a good boy Toby, come on," she hummed, managing to get the cat out and shooing him out the room. She turned to face Sherlock, him still fussing over his 'wound'. "Oh let me have a look at it."

He let her take his hand, watching as she examined it. Staring at the concentration in her eyes as they scanned his scratch, smirking slightly as she stuck her tongue out ever so slightly as if she was very seriously evaluating his bleeding hand, her hands even softly brushing around them, making sure she didn't hurt him. Her small delicate hands felt surprisingly nice against his cold harsh skin. He smiled. She looked almost..

Sherlock suddenly broke out of his spell, snatching his hand back and storming away, leaving a bewildered Molly in the middle of the floor in Sherlock's room.

She sighed.

"Boundaries Molly.. Remember boundaries.."

-0-0-

Sherlock growled, pulling at his hair as he paced, "How can there have been nothing?! No sightings! No events! No nothing!"

"Brother, my men have been trying to find him for the last few weeks. He's got no trail of breadcrumbs this time." Mycroft sighed, rolling his eyes at Sherlocks shenanigans.

He growled in frustration, going to look out the window in his brothers office,"What is it then? What is he planning? I don't know and I really don't like not knowing."

"All we know, dear brother, is that it most definitely involves you."

Sherlock huffed, going to leave before he was stopped by Mycroft's voice, "So how's domestic life with your little goldfish?"

"It's not domestic and she's not my goldfish," Sherlock hissed, turning back to look at him.

Mycroft rolled his eyes, with a small smirk set on his lips, causing Sherlock to storm off.

"Oh, little brother.."

-0-0-

When Sherlock moodily stormed up the stairs he paused before he entered, smelling something quite tasty. He quietly entered the kitchen, watching Molly's back as she cooked, her not noticing him. He felt his anger fade away almost instantly and a smile taking its place. A smile he couldn't shake for the life of him.

He was only snatched out of his day dream when Molly jumped out of her skin at the sight of him watching her.

"Oh! Sherlock I-I hope you don't mind.. I was wanting something to eat and Mrs. Hudson gave me the ingredients to make pasta so I thou-"

Sherlock quickly cut off her rambling. "It's fine," he murmured, coming over to look at what she was cooking, "Looks lovely."

"Do you want some? Wait, no.. You won't will you? You're on a case so that means you don't eat," Molly said, correcting herself as she tried not to think about his warm breath hitting her neck.

"There's not really much of case right now, I can make an exception," he stated with a smile, leaving Molly wondering how one moment he could be a cold detached monster then the next a warm loving compassionate person.

They soon settled down, eating their dinner in comfortable silence, except for the moments Sherlock would make a accurate guess if what's in the food and Molly would usually nod in return.

It was nice seeing Sherlock this human, but she knew all it would take was one little screw up before he would insult her or go off to sulk in his room. Better enjoy it whilst you still can.

-0-0-

A man dressed in all black entered the room, two pistols in their holsters and a bag on his back containing a sniper rifle. He moved his messy blond hair out of his eyes as he walked towards his superior, who was smiling insanely at the man in front of him.

"Hello Sebastian, what news have you got for me today?" Morairty asked wickedly.

"They still haven't found the camera, Jim, and it was able to pick up these images.." the man, presumably Sebastian, stated, dropping a few pictures on the table. One from these morning when Sherlock got scratched, one from not long ago when he and Molly were eating dinner together and the rest from different occasions from across the week.

"Perfect Seb," he purred, looking over the pictures. He picked up the one from this morning, watching as Sherlock looked intensely at Molly as she tended to his wound.

"Let's crush Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
